


E.V.O.L

by hushitisme



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drabbles, I kinda implied Rafe hit him, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushitisme/pseuds/hushitisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Sam/Rafe drabbles I'll be doing every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We've Got Obsessions

He’s in love.

When Sam blinks open his eyes, turns his head, and runs his palms down the curves of Rafe’s body until they meet his hips.

_Absolutely, breathtakingly, in love._

There’s no real reason to explain why. No real idea except that it could be the way Rafe straddles his waist and rests in his arms; naked. _Their skin damp and stinking with their shared musk._ And, each time he rolls his hips, pushes that last inch deeper inside the other man, Sam can feel sweat run free, racing to get between where their bodies meet.

It’s a moment like this that gets his heart to ache. To get his breath caught in his chest while the muscle pounds unsteadily and fast; a direct contradiction to the slow, rhythmic beating of Rafe’s own heart.

   _You know, I love you,_ Sam would wanna say, _Right?_

But, it would be pointless to anyways. Rafe wouldn’t say anything back - too fucked out to utter anything but a simple, tired, hum in response.

    _That… Well.._ For now, that was enough for Sam.


	2. I'm Gonna Make You Fall..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I got a nice comment from ObsessedWithYaoi ;;-;;I tried my best to write another short little thing for them. Hope you guys like it.

    The first time they kissed it was pleasant enough, sweet and controlled, made him want for more.

    And then, the other times left him _really_ aching.

    They were sporadic; coming when Sam least expected them and so much nicer after each one. Sam’s lips would be red and puffy - _bruised_ \- the nape of his neck burning from the white lines scratched into his skin, but he rarely complained.

_Rafe just liked to leave his mark when he could._

    And Sam, for a lack of a better word, appreciated that.

    It was the kind of possessiveness he wasn’t. Subtle, but only on the surface. It broke him down, made him feel raw and exposed, like he’ll never have anything this good again; kept him from leaving when they had bad enough fights. Maybe that’s why he breathed in so sharply, blood bubbling out from one nostril, and wrapped fingers tightly around Rafe’s shirt, pulling close -  holding onto him as he breathed in and out through his nose. He was pissed, livid even, while Rafe was smug as ever.

    Rafe grinned as if to say _do it,_ and Sam looked down at him with straining fingers.

    In that moment, in that painful, infuriating moment, Samuel wanted to do nothing more than breathe him in with teeth and lips.

    “What are you waiting for, Samuel?”

_Or, maybe.. Just maybe…_

    A few seconds passed before Sam let go of Rafe’s shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles in the black cloth his grip had caused, and turned his gaze away. Not in defeat but close enough to it that Sam could feel Rafe suppress a chuckle. He didn’t flinch when Rafe covered his hands with his own, pressing Sam’s palms firmer against his chest.

_..He was.._

    “Look at me.” Rafe said. So, Sam did.  
  
    Looking at him made Sam let go of the anger he felt from being struck. With his breath stilling and chest tightening, Sam helped Rafe close the gap between them. His lips were soft, but the weight of Rafe’s tongue opening his mouth was what done Sam in.  
  
_A well trained dog._


	3. I'll never soften My grip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam being gay and there's a little kissing.

It wasn’t what Rafe said, wasn’t how he spoke either. His words were the truest things he’s ever muttered and, sometimes, Sam didn’t know how to deal with it. 

 

So matter of fact. Calculating, judgmental, selfish---

They had spread like a sickness in Sam’s mind. But, it was at this point where Sam realized everything he had ever done with this man made very little sense--why he stayed, why he loved Rafe, and why he was so damn willing to play peacemaker between him and his younger brother, Nathan.

Fingers stroke down the length of Rafe’s neck, gently tracing over the bruises he’s gotten Sam to leave behind.

Never ended, though; the tight pressure in his chest, in his head pounding hard and painful, in the fading whiteness at his knuckles when fingers were no longer clenched so tightly around delicate flesh. 

The tension in the air surrounding them simply became forgotten within the aftercare of his actions. Rafe laid out bare beneath him, sated. _Beautiful._

It was not what Rafe said that made Sam so vulnerable and attached to this spoiled man. 

_It was how he begged with his eyes while he breathed._

Rafe sucked in air between his kiss swollen lips, his chest expanding as much as it could, and shuddered on the exhale. His eyes were open, pupils blown wide still from arousal, but were lidded. They searched for Sam, that lazy double-hued gaze calling for him, and Sam answered.

Carefully, always, his lips met Rafe’s. A wide grin stretched his mouth when Rafe returned the kiss as well as a napping man could, which was to say, terribly but painfully endearingly so the contact was good. 

It was what Sam wanted.

 _Rafe, his bittersweet prince,_ a fleeting thought he couldn’t help but have as their mouths continued to meet.

His heart fluttered. 

For this man, that shamelessly flaunted his money time and time again to Sam’s face and won him, his heart pounded strong;ached as he sought the hasty, lustful coupling of their bodies.

Sam hadn’t had enough.

He wanted to take and take and take until Rafe was beyond his current tired state.

Wanted to ruin him like Rafe expected him to.

_Leave those eyes closed and them breathless together._


End file.
